


The Left Ventricle

by paquita



Category: Elarah
Genre: F/F, M/M, i deserve an award for this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paquita/pseuds/paquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth visits Sarah in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Left Ventricle

It was a dark and stormy night. Her fourteenth year was coming by. Sarah looked out her window into the dark sky. In six seconds she would be officially fourteen.

5

4

3

2

1

No texts. No texts from Elizabeth  _again._  "It's like she doesn't even care about my feelings!", Sarah exclaimed to the night sky. But as she did this, a figure appeared in the rain. It had a body of a girl, but her face was covered in hair. Sarah reached out. "Elizabeth?", she asked gently.

Elizabeth just muttered. As she tried to speak, her hair choked her. Sarah helped her through the window and looked at the girl in the light. Her eyebrow had grown so thickly it was hanging in her face. Sarah pulled it back and looked into the adoring eyes of her abuser.

Then Sarahs left ventricle burst.

Sarah screamed out of pain.

"JESUS CHRIST LUCIFER EGG PLANT!", Marcus Ball screamed. He had come in the night on his horse. Elizabeth put a crying Sarah into her arms and they jumped on Marcus' horse. Stupidly, Marcus didn't go through the window but the front door, causing them to have to go down steps on a horse trying not to wake up Josh Miller Phd. 

Once they got out, Marcus directed them to a hospital. On their journey, they caught a few confused looks from the other College Hill residents. Elizabeth didn't care. She needed to get Sarah to the hospital.

Once they arrived, the doctors knew what to do. But they needed something. Dr Thomas sat Elizabeth down.

"Now, Elizabeth, Sarah's left ventricle burst. The only way to save her is to replace hers."  
"Okay. Don't you have any in the basement?"

"No, I'm afraid not. We need someone elses."

Elizabeth understood. They wanted to give Sarah her moms ventricle. Just as she was about to agree, Marcus spoke in the distance.

"No. I'll do it."

Elizabeth didn't miss the look Marcus and Thomas gave each other. Thomas' eyes filled with tears as Marcus ripped out his left ventricle and put it into Sarah. Immediately, Sarah woke up. Elizabeth held Sarah's head.

"You didn't text me happy birthday.", Sarah accused.

"No. I didn't. I facetimed you."

And with that, Marcus Ball died.


End file.
